1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona
The 1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona International Speedway is a Piston Cup race and is race 20. It's known that on lap 4, Johnathan Melter caused Cole Speedland to go into Lake Lloyd. Kraig Shiftright was able to continue racing by pits but crashed again on lap 21. Tom Landis and Ernie Gearson were involved in the crash and also witnessed the crash. There's also a crash where Dale Earnhardt Sr and Kraig Shiftright touch James Cleanair, causing him to crash on lap 21. It is also better known for Sammy Smelter and Claude Scruggs colliding on turns 3 and 4 on lap 123. It's one of the races of part-time racers Kevin Racingtire, Haul Inngas, Rusty Cornfuel, Billy Oilchanger, and Brush Curber. Don Chapcar wins with RUSTY CORNFUEL somehow placing 2nd and 3rd went to Johnathan Melter (he was 1st but recieved a pass from Chapcar and Cornfuel). The King is 4th and Chick Hicks is 5th. Alloy Wilson would finish seventh. This was Bill Shields' final Easy Idle 400. Due to Speedland falling in the lake the race was shortened to 198 laps due to the rescue operation that happened which took 45 minutes to complete. Speedland missed the next eight races with replacement of John Lowtire before returning for the 1987 Sputter Stop 400 due to the damage he recieved and catching a bad disease after falling into the lake. Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Speedland hits the lake Spike: Melter and Speedland very close but Speedland leading just by a bit, and oh my god I'm nervous. (Johnathan in an attempt to get back the lead suddenly touches Cole Speedland. Speedland then turns to the left, passes through the inside barrier and goes into Lake Lloyd.) Pinkie: WHAT?! COLE SPEEDLAND HITS THE BARRIERS AND IS IN LAKE LLOYD! Tom Landis tries to avoid Speedland but crashes into Ernie Gearson. Kraig Shiftright also involved but is able to continue. Spike: Oh my goodness! (Pinkie faints seeing Speedland's oil and parts in the lake) Spike: Yup, saw that coming. He did lose oil and some parts are floating in the lake. (Landis Team Radio) Tom: Is Speedland alright? Senior Trax: I hope so. (Gearson Team Radio) Ernie: Oh my (Yee) god, I saw him go into Lake Lloyd! I see oil and parts too! Ernest B Raykes: We all see that. Ernie: But how the (Dolphin Censor) could Johnathan do this? (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Spike: Ok, let's go to Lapis with Speedland near the lake. Lapis: We are with Cole Speedland and what do you feel about the wreck? Cole (Weakly): Dizzy, so dizzy. Geez, I hate crashing into lakes. Lapis: Are you ok. Cole (Weakly): Cold. Very very very very cold. Freezing. Lapis: Everyone is concerned for you. Even Johnathan. Cole (Weakly): I think I got fever from that cold lake... Lapis: I see. The medics will arrive. Back to you Spike. I'm Lapis Lazuli, beach buddy of Steven Universe. Spike: Well I and Pinkie might not think in THAT!! You... crap dang it! I am so speechless! Pinkie: Nevermind... 1987 Daniel 500 Practice Pinkie: So the news is that Cole Speedland has caught a bad infection from the lake and his injuries. Cole is stable but very ill. He is currently with family members including his wife Elizabeth, his brother Robert and his cousin Clifford but also his mother Barbara who is providing him the best support possible Spike (starts to cry): What a horrible day! Results 1. Don Chapcar - 198 laps 2. Rusty Cornfuel - 198 laps 3. Johnathan Melter - 198 laps 4. The King - 198 laps 5. Chick Hicks - 198 laps 6. Floyd Mulvhill - 198 laps 7. Alloy Wilson - 198 laps to be continued Category:Historic Races